Angel
Angels were a byproduct of the Ethereal Shift much like Akyrie. Once seen as a nomadic people they would eventually go on to build an empire that lasted over fifteen thousand years. Biology Known as the 'fair kin', Angels are a humanoid species with graceful features, glowing eyes, and slim bodies. They all possess six wings of intangible light that can be shaped into inert tattoos and markings when not in use. Naming Rules Angels have followed a different structure of naming themselves than their human counterparts. While the core is similar the use of surnames have evolved through the ages. Pre-Divinity: It was custom during the time of their nomadic origins to adopt names based off their group. Anyone of a certain group could use the family name and it would change with you if necessary. The act of losing a family name through banishment was commonly branded upon the offender and meant no one would accept them. Divine Era: During this time Divinity believed that family names were a hindrance that people used to place false importance on themselves. As such all Karkiran angels went only by first names irregardless of station. Post-Karkira After the fall of Karkira many families began to attribute their lineage to someone who died on the island. This person tended to be a pivotal or well respected predecessor whos first name would become the family's surname. For example: Watch Commander Derri had an ancestor named Sleit who became a successful trade captain in the southern isles. When he died in the harbour during the fall of Karkira, his remaining family eventually donned his name. Magic Angels possess an affinity for soul magic. This is a unique branch of power that deals with the core of a being that can be manifested into a usable trait. Greater and Lesser: There are many branches of soul magic but all are generally grouped into two variations. Greater variations are those that are the pinnacle of a trait. For instance omnipresence '''would be a greater magic, while the lesser variation would be something like '''far sight. Angel magic is that with focuses on the soul, allowing the user to posses an ability akin to themself. Barriers, Shockwaves, Flitting, Gravity, etc. Their magic is thought to look synthetic in comparison with Dragons who use the elements. Arch Angels: Some angels are born with a rare strain of magic that allows the wielder to manipulate souls directly. Known as '''transference '''the user can either modify, break apart, or remove souls from a person's body. History Pre-Divinity: Angels began as a nomadic people which limits the records of their history from this period. Many did settle down and have been noted in the annals of histories from every courner of the map. There is also reference of their passage in some texts. The War of Division: Angels rose to power nearly out of the blue. First one band, then another, and soon they there swelled a nation of fair kin. They would go on to wage a long war between themselves and the Five Kingdoms. Sensing an imminent shift, the humans of Dylaera supported the angels and with their help both races would end up victorious. Divinity's Creation: Adonai was the son of the great general Theus who began the war. With his farther dead in the battle against the King of Storms, the boy would rise up to claim the newly fashioned throne. From there he made the landmark claim: "We have wrested our future from the grip of false kings, and false gods alike. Here we make our stand. Our mark upon Dylaera will echo through the generations to be looked upon in reverence forever more. The history of the past will hold us bound no longer. We make our mark from the beginning of time itself." The Divine Kings *Adonai the First King *Emmanuel the Fallen King Arch Angels Arch Angels are those few who have been born with a rare strain of magic that allows them to manipulate a being's soul. All Arch Angels are required to be fostered by the current Divine King so as to aid them in reaching their full potential. *Michael *Lucifer *Raphiel *Gabriel *Alrea *Metallion *Sadolphine Wardens Wardens are an annoited group who've claimed the life of at least one dragon during the hunts. *Veriel *Naccius *Joan *Yolandra *Kian *Bartholomew *Jothrik Vyller *Yheries *Maddic *Ulerian Fallen Fallen are a group of angels who've defected from Divinity and have joined the Outcasts. *Dirry *Valriel *Bacrien *Korrin *Rhael *Estheris * Delindris * Cassian